


Of Telescopes And Kisses

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: AU, F/M, The Kiss in Art, Thwarted Lecture, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Professor Robinson meets Guest Lecturer Fisher at his important lecture.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Miss Fisher's Flashfic Challenge Heat 4





	Of Telescopes And Kisses

The lecture hall was filling up. Professor Jon Robinson reviewed his notes once more. He, of course, knew his subject by heart. It was, after all, the culmination of many years of study. And, today he was presenting excerpts from his magnum opus—You Are Not A Telescope: An Investigation into The Relevance of Science When Your Lady Friend Is Expecting a Romantic Overture.

On further consideration, the professor thought the title might be a bit wordy. So, sought to truncate it a bit. He crossed out the description and tripled underlined the opening words about the telescope. Done.

Looking at his wristwatch and comparing it to the wall clock, he ascertained the time. Never hurts to be sure. He was quite pleased with the attendee response. Truth be told, he was pleasantly surprised when the notice for his lecture indicated a change from the original small hall in Claustrophobia College. He now stood proudly on the podium at Big Uni, Lotta Seats Hall. Half moon reading glasses perched on his nose, he riffled through his report and loved his own mind.

Then, tapping several times on the lectern to alert the audience that his lecture was to start, he waited while the room quieted down. Just then, a noise was heard at the top of the hall. The double doors crashed open and women’s voices were heard.

“Here we are, Dot. Right on time, promised.”

“Yes, Miss. I feel sorry about that cat, though.”

“He’s fine. I saw him standing on the other side of the road and shaking off the dust from his narrow escape.” By then, all heads were turned their way and all eyes were upon them. “Good afternoon, everyone. Phryne Fisher here, guest lecturer. This is my assistant, Dot.” She explained as she moved down the center aisle and smiled her way to the front of the room.

“Excuse me, Miss Fisher. I’m giving the lecture this afternoon,” Pedantic Professor Robinson said pedantically.

“Are you?” Guest Lecturer Fisher said charmingly. She looked at him with big blue eyes, ran her tongue over ruby painted lips, shook her head slightly and the cunning drop earrings in the shape of small bells, gave off a happy sound.

“Yes. I…”

Suddenly, the side door to the hall opened and an older man wearing a bowler hat and dark suit popped his head in. “We have the visual aids ready, Miss Fisher” he said.

“Thank you, Mr. Butler. Have Bert and Cec bring in the easels first, We’ll set up on either side of this pokey old podium. I really would have preferred a stage, but this will have to do. Oh, and that ludicrous lectern must be moved. Now…”

“Excuse me, Miss Fisher. A word?” said the furrow browed man wearing reading glasses and an annoyed expression who was leaning on the lectern.

“And, you are?” She asked with a winsome smile, a flirtatious air and a teasing expression.

“Pardon me. I am Professor Jon Robinson. You are standing in my lecture hall.”

“Your lecture hall? Did you build it? Are you the architect? Do you have a card?”

“Well, no. They are in my office at Claustrophobia College. I do assure you, I am who I say I am.”

“I see.” She looked him up and down, fore and aft, and finished with a flourish. Looking him right in the eyes with a mesmerizing stare, she said, “Oh, that J. Robinson. The man with that silly theory of telescopes and romance. I read your position paper. I happen to disagree with you premise.”

Professor Robinson became aware of a feeling of all eyes being upon him. As a matter of fact, all eyes were. The hall was standing room only. The room full of ears was listening to their discourse and watching them spar. He felt woefully exposed. And, quickly turned his back and went through hi spectacles, tie, testicles ritual for reassurance. She giggled.

Meanwhile, her crowd of assistants set up the easels, the photographic enlargements, the phonograph, the recordings, and the movie projector. He felt woefully unmanned what with only a report to read.

He turned back to face his audience. The were all looking at the lovely woman standing where his lectern used to live. She stood above him on the podium. Granted, it was a short step up, but she was center stage. He felt lost.

Taking pity on him, she said, “Would you like to go first, Professor?”

He was unsure how to answer. He always had a ready learned erudite scholarly intelligent answer. When he opened his mouth to speak, all that came out was “Uh…”

“Thank you. I’ll go first then.” She smiled and indicated with a shift of her head that he should get out of the way. He bowed slightly to her and went to sit on a folding chair behind a pillar. He became caught up in her presentation, her obvious familiarity with her topic, and her manner of delivery. Time passed quickly.

“And, in conclusion, ladies and gentlemen, let me direct your eyes again to these images of The Kiss.” She moved with catlike grace from image to image. The ethereal and precious jewel aspects of Klimt. The sensual strength of Rodin’s sculpture. The storybook aspect of Hayez. And, finally the troubling nature of Magritte’s modernistic view of ‘The Kiss’. I would submit that we are not telescopes. And, would ask you to consider what romantic overtures really mean in the relationship between men and women. Any questions?”

The room was silent. Guest Lecturer Fisher had given them much to think about. After the brief film she had shown, the audience was also given reason to fear a police raid. Still, it had certainly been educational.

“I have a question, Miss Fisher,” Professor Robinson stepped out from behind his single pillar and came forward.

“Go on, Professor.”

“What is the meaning of Magritte’s image?”

“What do you think it means?”

“Two veiled figures, a well-dressed man and woman, appearing to be kissing passionately through their head coverings? I have no idea.”

“Make a conjecture.”

“We can never be fully known by another, but are drawn together in an attempt to connect? Thwarted love? They obviously are not telescopes.”

“I hope we can investigate this further, Professor. Together.”

“I yield to the strength of your thesis, Miss Fisher.”


End file.
